Various characteristics of a golf club can affect the performance of the golf club. For example, the center of gravity and the moment of inertia of the golf club head are characteristics that can affect performance.
The center of gravity and moment of inertia of the golf club head are functions of the distribution of mass of the golf club head. In particular, distributing mass of the club head to be closer to a sole portion of the club head, closer to a strike face of the club head, and/or closer to a toe portion and heel portion of the club head can alter the center of gravity and/or the moment of inertia of the club head. Altering the moment of inertia of the club head can in turn alter the forgiveness of the golf club, flight direction of the golf ball, and/or flight angle of the golf ball.
Many weighting systems in current golf club heads require bulky and complex internal structures that reduce club head moment of inertia and move the club head center of gravity up (toward the crown) and forward (toward the face). There is a need in the art for a club head that provides user adjustability of club head weighting and center of gravity position to affect ball flight (trajectory and/or spin), without negatively impacting moment of inertia or center of gravity position.